Negotiate
by 88rulz18drulz
Summary: The 5-0 team has a terrorist case dropped in their laps and the governor wants the case kept discreet. But sometimes, things don't always go as planned. In fact, things NEVER go as planned. (Steve/WHUMP later on in the story. Focus on Steve and Danny, but whole team (Lori included) in the story at some points!)
1. Prolouge

**Title: Riots**

**Written by: 88rulz18rulz**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys! Some of you read Riots...and this is kind of a run off from that. I decided that I would delete what I had of Riots, and incorporate it into here. This story is SO much better written for a few reasons:**

**1)I have two WONDERFUL beta's who I can't that enough! Thank you so much with the help _Vic2012_ and _love2bdifferent! _Seriously, all mistake's are mine, and all the good stuff can be credited to them!**

**2) I also have a 'Danny and Steve' correspondent. I'm sure most of y'all have read her work! Thanks for the help _Sym64! _**

**Besides that, thanks for reading all this nonsensical carp. The setting of the story is obviously in Hawaii (duh) and time frame is some time after Kono comes back from the undercover stuff, Lori is still on the team, and Denning's is still quite new...so sometime around Season 2 Episode 6!****Enjoy!**

[H-5-0]

In the sunny state of Hawaii, two men stood in front of the Rachel and Stanley Edwards residence. The first, 'Danny Williams', the blonde detective. The second, was Navy SEAL-made-cop Steve McGarrett. The two partners waited outside the front gate, their bottoms leaned against the hood of the Camaro, their arms folded laxly across their chests.

Slowly, the gates opened, clunking loudly against the concrete ground. Under a brilliant ray of sunlight a small young girl with long brown hair raced excitedly towards two of her favorite people.

"Danno!" Grace yelled, running towards the two men, then jumping straight into her father's arms.

"Hey monkey! Ready to go to school?" Danny asked chirpily. He lifted the small girl off the ground, gave her a big hug which resulted in a childish grunt from Grace as her insides were squeezed slightly. Grace placed a delicate kiss on Danny's cheek, which he responded by placing a sloppily placed one upon her forehead.

"Of course, Danno." Grace giggled, wiping the saliva from her forehead.

Once Grace had exchanged her hugs and kisses with her father, she turned to Steve and squealed, "Uncle Steve!" She threw her arms around his neck. 'Uncle' Steve was taken aback at how much strength this little girl had, as he bowed slightly under the pressure.

Danny grinned broadly on the look of his partner's startled face. Steve was completely winded by the little girl. Nevertheless, he awkwardly returned his hugged to her.

"Hey Gracie." Steve responded, clapping his hands twice on her back before he settled her back on the ground. "Do you have everything ready for school?"

"Yep! It's all here in my book bag!" Grace answered enthusiastically, patting the bag that hung loosely off her right shoulder, "All packed!" Turning to Danny, Grace asked with a teased giggle, "Why is Uncle Steve here?"

"Him? Don't mind him. He just likes to spend some time with me." Danny waved his hand airily.

Steve, pulling Grace away from his body, rolled his eyes at Danny, then, shared a smirk with his 'niece'. Steve's smile widened slightly as he lightly mumbled over Grace's shoulder, "Uh, well, you see Gracie, my truck died this morning. So, your dad actually had to come pick me up. If I didn't tell your dad or call your dad, he would've thought I did something stupid. Even worse, we _both _would have been late!" Steve explained, adding a slight pointed look in Danny's direction. "Then we would _both_ be in trouble."

"I heard that!" Danny looked to his partner, a scolding expression pointed at Steve.

"You are so busted, Uncle Steve!" Grace whispered to Steve discreetly.

Steve's smirk became a smile, as he whispered back, "When am I not in trouble with Danno?"

Grace smiled at this news and stood back. Steve opened the front door and allowed the eight year old to climb into the car. Once opened, he pushed the front seat forwards two or three feet and allowed Grace for more room to climb into the backseat.

Once Grace settled into the middle of the backseat, safely nestled inside the car, Steve readjusted the front seat then looked towards Danny, who glanced backwards and forwards between Steve and Grace disapprovingly.

"Um, what are you doing?" The blonde detective questioned curiously.

Grace smirked from the back seat. Surveying the soon-to-be squabbling partners. The little girl pressed the button on the door that let the window roll down.

She now had a front view of Steve and Danny, her favorite view to watch the bickering from.

"I was just letting Grace in the car."

Grace had the car window automatically wind down. Once it was completely down, Steve turned around as Grace smiled innocently innocently towards the two grown men. Her hands clasped and placed neatly in between her legs.

"I see that, but why does Grace have to sit in the back?"

Steve and Grace exchanged a look.

"I didn't think you would care –" Steve started, but was shortly cut off by the little girl from inside the car.

"I don't care Danno." Grace piped up from behind, still inside the car. "Uncle Steve told me about his friend that who died after he went through the windshield in an explosion. It was back when he was still in the NAVY. I don't want to go through the windshield, Danno. Uncle Steve could have died!" Grace told the story proudly, and looked up at her dad with a sad face perched upon her small, pink lips.

"Uh –" Steve started.

Danny held up a single hand, which effectively stopped Steve abruptly. Steve shrugged then went to sit down, but quickly noticed his partner hadn't moved an inch from his spot, remaining stubbornly standing - outside of the car. Steve pointed to the driver's seat, but the blonde detective blatantly shook his head. Danny pointed his finger to the ground followed with his foot creating a 'tap tap tapping' sound outside on the ground.

Steve sighed, climbed out of the car and closed his door behind him. He walked around the car, to Danny, then stood before the blonde detective with his arms folded across his chest. Danny quickly ducked his head into the window and wound up Grace's window to ensure this conversation was out of her earshot.

He stood straight up calmly, then looked to Steve with a look of disbelief on his face.

The short man detective felt an impended oncoming panic attack towards him, urgently, he seized his partner's t-shirt and whispered: "What the hell did you tell my daughter? She used to throw tempers when I wouldn't let her sit up front!"

"I just told her that a friend of mine died after he went through the front windshield when our convoy was attacked." Steve shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wonderful. Let's scare my daughter more than necessary, shall we?" Danny waved his hand dramatically in the air and looked as though he would have loved to have strangled Steve. "Steve, what were you thinking?"

"Hey, don't tell me you have never threatened Grace that if you were in a car wreck, she would go through the windshield."

"I _do_, Steven, all the time! But, you have a way with words. You could make a nice, cuddly, Teddy Bears bedtime story into a scary bed time story. You could make ice cream seem deadly."

"Actually, it's not that hard to kill someone with ice-"

"That's not the point Steven!"

"I can still hear you Danno!" Grace shouted from the closed backseat of the car. Her school uniform pristine, her hands still clasped neatly in her lap, her bag was mere inches to the left of her.

Danny ducked his head down into the car and knocked the glasswindow beside her in response. "No, you can't monkey. You're hearing things and as for you," Danny pointed a finger to Steve's face. "Can we just go now, please?" Danny asked, impatiently, "I want to be done and dealt with, so that, I can go home and talk longer with my daughter. Last time we talked, we were almost grilled by Rachel."

Steve looked at Danny with a look. "You do realize that I am not the one who blatantly refused to get into the car, and as for your ex-wife," Steve stopped and looked around to see if Rachel was still outside somewhere. When satisfied that she wasn't, he turned back to Danny. "You two have some serious issues. You should try to talk things out with her or something."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but the mechanical whizzing of a window being rolled down stopped him. He looked down at the now open window beside and watched Graces head pop out. "Danno, I'm going to be late for school."

Danny turned to Grace, glanced at his watch and jumped.

"Yes, we do have to go, pumpkin. Danno is sorry – but, you know this is all your Uncle Steve's fault, right?" He gestured at Steve who rolled his eyes about it. Steve returned to his side of the vehicle.

"Danno…" Grace frowned slightly.

"Love you monkey. Let's go, before we all get in trouble with your mum."

Steve opened his door and slid into the Camaro gracefully. "Roger that."

Danny climbed in behind Steve, and simultaneously, the two partners closed the doors. The car sped off, towards Grace's school.

Inside the car, the bickering between the two partners rose magnificently, occasionally followed with strong quiet fits of giggles which issued from Grace.

When theyhad finally arrived at the school, Danny exited the car, allowing Grace to push the seat forwards. She began to climb out of the vehicle, and stopped. She turned to Steve and gave him another hug that took his breath away, but this time, he quickly reciprocated.

"Love you Uncle Steve and be safe."

"I will Gracie, have fun at school."

Steve let her go and allowed his partner to talk to each other in private, outside the Camaro. Steve grinned at them from his seat in the car, his arms folded across his chest. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing from his pocket, which vibrated against his leg.

Danny returned to Steve once Grace happily skipped away to chat away with her friends. He watched Grace skip away enthusiastically towards the school. She stopped only momentarily to turn around and wave merrily to them who quickly waved back. She turned back to the school, ready to start her day.

Once Grace was inside the school, Danny turned to his goofy headed partner and listened in on his conversation.

"McGarrett." Steve chirped into the phone, his good attitude evident in his voice. "Morning governor." Steve sat a little taller in his seat at Governor Denning's stern voice, which Steve was quickly becoming accustomed to, even after those long months listening to Governor Jameson's smoother voice answering the phone. Danny whirled around, his eyes finally off his daughter and looked at Steve with a look of disbelief and curiosity.

"When? …Okay …We will be at the crime scene in ten minutes."

Steve looked solemn and troubled as he hung up.

"What's with the look?" Danny asked, looking quizzically at Steve. There was always something 'up' with Steve.

"That was Governor Denning. Somebody just blew up a language school. Also," Steve pocketed his phone, "he wanted us to keep the details of this case 'discreet.'"

"Discreet?" repeated Danny. "He can't be serious? How do you discreet a public building being blown up?"

"You discreet the fact that a terrorist has already anonymously accepted the blame, then taunted law enforcement by saying we can't catch him, and then he threatens to blow up something else within 48 hours."

"Let's pay a visit to the Language school and find this idiot, who's stupid enough to be caught by us." said Danny, importantly to Steve. "I don't want this terrorist to be anywhere near my daughter or her school."

Danny, in control of his car this time, had his hands on his wheel. He did a U-turn from the spot, reversed it and shot for the crime scene which effectively started their day.

[H-5-0]

**A/N 2: So what did y'all think? Don't be afraid to drop a line... or better yet, a review! They are my motivators, and I look forward from hearing from you all!**

**Until next time!**

**~TayleR~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hi everybody.**

**I have a long sob story as to where I have been the last two months, but unless you really want to hear it I am going to keep it short. I was in the hospital and then I went on a vacation because I needed to get away from the stress of it all. I am doing considerably better now, but it's been a rocky road, and you all drew the short straw.**

**So this chapter isn't exactly up to par. Its more or less a filler chapter, so I needed to get it down, so I could begin to work on the next chapter, which is where it starts to get good.**

**So if you want any information on anything, feel free to leave a review, or PM me. **

**FYI - I did not use anybody's beta'ing help for this chapter, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the show nor anything that you recognize. (For example, I do not own Hawaii.)**

**Enjoy!**

_**[H-5-0]**_

Steve padded his way around the remains of the small, demolished building. It hadn't been a very large structure before the blast, just a two bedroom trailer on the outskirts of town. It was supposed to be a place of learning, a start to a new beginning. Instead, it was the end to two innocent, young children, and thirteen adults, all of whom were parents.

Steve stopped in the center of the blast radius, looking at the ground for any signs of evidence. He was hyper aware of the body bags that lay under a large blue tarp, of his partner talking to witnesses, to the crying families as officers were given the cruel task of having to tell someone that their loved one was dead.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he knelt next to the ground, rubbing a hand over the ashes and debris.

"You ok brah?" A mellow tone broke Steve's concentration as another set of hands began to probe the area that Steve was searching.

"I'm fine. Crime scene tech's find anything yet?" Steve questioned, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"Nope. All we have is what Max has found off of the victims." Chin replied, grimacing inwardly at the

"And what did Max find?" Steve asked, standing up, Chin following closely behind as they turned to each other.

"He found fragments of toys in the children's bodies."

Steve's head whipped over to the tent, where Max was solemnly prodding at the remains. "I thought there wasn't much left of the bodies?"

"They were literally imbedded in the bones."

"The bones?" Steve began to rub his temples again. "You have to be kidding me."

"Yea, they were jammed in there tightly-"

"Meaning the bomb was in the toy the kids were playing with." Steve pinched his nose, sighing. It was a morbid thought, and until CSU could more thoroughly investigate the trajectory and everything else that could potentially rule out what they had just suspected.

A crunch brought both of their attentions to Kono, who stood wearily a few feet from the two. "Well, I talked to some of the surrounding building owners, but there are a lot of shady businesses around here. They say it could have been anything from a drug ring to something as mediocre as a prank gone wrong. Why does the governor think this has anything to do with a terrorist plot anyways?" Kono looked to Steve expectantly.

"The governor received an email, saying it was going to happen and then it happened. He said it seemed like a terrorist plot to him. So now we figure out if that's what it was." Steve spotted Danny patting the shoulder of a tall guy with tan skin, and dark hair, presumably a family member to one of the victims and began to make his way to the rest of the group solemnly.

"That was David Rochaol. He was the father and husband of two of the victims. He says most of the people in the classes were just people trying to become more acquainted with American and Hawaiian culture. He says there were always a few bad apples here and there, but most of the people there were pleasant. His wife was one of the teachers, and today was the first time she ever brought their daughter to work with her." The group fell silent for a moment, then Steve spoke up.

"What did he mean by bad apples?"

"Well, there were some women who would pop in every so often, and it's not that _they _were the bad apples, but rather their husbands and fathers. They were extremists in other countries, and they felt like they needed to preserve their cultures, not add on to it with, and I quote, 'American trash.'" Steve shook his head, as he looked around at the carnage around him again.

"Ok, so let's say it's the extremists, I am going to need records on every woman in that class."

"Uh, boss, you do realize that that is going to be a long list?" Kono asked, looking up at Steve, blocking the sun's rays from her eyes with her palm.

"I will deal with narrowing it down, Chin, I need you to stay here and help with sorting through the evidence. If anything new pops up, I need you to call me immediately. Danny, we need to go have a short chat with Rochaol." Everyone split up, Chin to continue sorting through evidence, and Kono to go head back to headquarters.

Steve and Danny headed towards the crowd, searching for Rochaol. They made it to the police line, separating family members from the rest of the crowd, and began to search for the man. After a few minutes of searching, Rochaol was still yet to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Steve asked, looking around quizzically.

"I dunno. Why would he leave?" Danny asked as Steve's phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and saw Chin's name and picture flash across the screen.

"What do you got Chin?" Steve asked, looking over at Chin, who still stood in the rubble.

"SO the numbers didn't match up, so I went through and talked to a few people myself. Turns out that the teachers name wasn't Rochaol. Her name was Jefferson, and she didn't have any children." Steve looked over at Danny, a confused look on his face.

"What are you saying Chin?" Steve asked, placing the phone on speaker phone.

"I'm saying that Rochaol is not who he says he is." Danny looked at Steve in shock than over to Chin, who was watching the partners from underneath the tent.

"Then who the hell is he?" Danny asked, looking to Steve again as he Steve once again did a search of the holding section.

"I don't know."

_**[H-5-0]**_

**A/N 2- So tada. **

**More soon guys! Thanks for the reviews and such, you all rock!**


End file.
